smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic's Alternate Forms
Sonic brings his trademark Super Sonic transformation with him to Super Mario Bros. Z, although given the nature of Mario games it's possible that Sonic may gain some other forms as well. Super Sonic Super Sonic is Sonic's traditional transformation, which grants him greatly enhanced abilities and a new gold/yellow color scheme. In the past Sonic has needed to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds in order to transform, although there are alternative methods in SMBZ: *Sonic can transform into Super Sonic through the use of a Starman, although this method of transforming is a "fairly short-lived" experience. *The anime-style intro to SMBZ shows Sonic transforming into Super Sonic with the help of the Star Spirits. *The non-canon Smash Kingdom skit, "Mario vs. Sonic", has Sonic transforming into Super Sonic with the Smash Ball. Super Sonic is capable of flight and is much faster than Sonic. He is also invincible in his super form, although his invincibility may not apply when fighting opponents of a similar power level, such as Super Mecha Sonic (AKA Metallix). In SMBZ Super Sonic also appears to possess an energy beam attack similar to DBZ's Kamehameha wave, although he has canonically only tried using this technique once and was unable to complete it. In the series as a whole, the only time he has ever used a completed version of the attack was when he and Mario defeated Master Hand and Crazy Hand in the non-canon "Mario vs. Sonic" short on a Newgrounds collaboration, "Smash Kingdom Melee". Fire Sonic Fire Sonic (or Solar Sonic) '''is a form introduced in Episode 8. When he used a Fire Flower, he changed from his usual blue colors to red colors, his eyes became yellow and his sneakers become white with dark yellow stripes. With this, he could produce Fire balls, just like Mario and Luigi can with a Fire Flower, but only his new powers seemed to be much stronger. Sonic combined this with his speed to deal hard, but fast hits as he could easily take out a lot of enemies. He also used an unnamed ability where he ran around a group of enemies multiple times, leaving a trail of fire around them, and could summon a pillar of fire from the circle. He also gained teleportation powers similar to Shadow and Cape Mario. The original origin of Fire Sonic could've come from 2 different things: The first was from a pirated game called "Sonic Jam 6." It was mainly a spoof of Nintendo's Super Mario game, but with Sonic. Sonic would start off with red fur and a dark peach skin. His shoes were yellow with white straps going across. If Sonic collects a Mushroom, he would turn into his normal colour. The second possibility would be from the Sonic Archie comics. Sonic was using Nate Morgans Super Emerald to change time to it's normal spot. While he was running throught the desert, he made a transformation from interacting with the climates of temperature change. He became Solar Sonic for a brief period of time. Other forms The only other form Sonic has been seen in so far is '''8-bit Sonic, a state he enters automatically while in the Minus World. It is unclear what abilities, if any, change while Sonic is in this form. Transformations that do not appear in SMBZ Hyper Sonic: Seen in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Sonic uses this transformation by collecting the seven Super Emeralds. It is a more powerful of Super Sonic, but with a new ability named "Sonic Boom" that destroys all enemies onscreen. His fur color changes every second, flashing the colors of the Chaos Emeralds. Ultra Sonic: Seen in the Archie comic series Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic uses this transformation by collecting a lot of Power Rings or one Super Emerald. Ultra Sonic looks exactly like Sonic normally does except he is surrounded by an atom cloud which closely resembles an atom. Ultra Sonic leaves behind tiny trails of stars as he moves. This transformation only appears in Sonic Comics. Darkspine Sonic: Seen in Sonic and the Secret Rings. Sonic undergoes this transformation unwillingly, as 3 of the 7 World Rings are absorbed inside of him on their own. The rings he absorbs are the rings of anger,sadness and hatred, thus Sonic becomes a bit darker in personality and fur color, his eyes become pure white, and a white spine glove over his back as his gloves vanished. His voice also sounds demonic. Excalibur Sonic: Seen in Sonic and the Black Knight. Sonic gains golden armor and has the ability to use the legendary sword Excalibur. Sonic the Werehog: Seen in Sonic Unleashed. The power of Dark Gaia transforms Sonic when it is night. Sonic turns into a feral beast and has more physical moves rather then speed. When it becomes daytime, Sonic reverts to his normal form. While the Super Sonic form has been compared to DBZ's Super Saiyan form, the Werehog form has been compared to DBZ's Oozaru considering the moon is used to transform the saiyans into a beast. It maybe possible if the werehog is used in the SMBZ series, it will reference the Oozaru. Dark Super Sonic: Seen in Sonic X. Sonic uses this transformation by using the power of artificial Chaos Emeralds manufactured by the Metarex, although other circumstances in which he can transform are debatable. He is likely just as powerful as Super Sonic. In this form Sonic is similar to Super Sonic except he has black fur and his eyes are entirely white. He demonstrates huge strength and does not hold back, due to the emotional stress that causes him to transform. Polar Sonic: '''Is a''' '''variant of Sonic the Hedgehog's alternate super forms. He achieved this form while running at high speeds through the Southernhttp://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Southern_TundraTundra while using Natehttp://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Nate_MorganMorgan's Superhttp://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Super_EmeraldEmerald to return Knothole to regular time. He has only made this transformation once and it seems probable that the environment influenced his change to this state as well as Solar Sonic and Eco Sonic after becoming Ultra Sonic and traversing across all of Mobius. It is unknown, but some fans believe this form may be able to control ice. In Sonic X, Sonic gets frozen solid, and breaks out with a massive power boost, he could have possibly became Polar Sonic with a little more energy. '''Eco Sonic: Is a variant of Sonic the Hedgehog's alternate super forms. He achieved this form while running at high speeds through the Greathttp://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Great_RainforestRainforest while using Natehttp://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Nate_MorganMorgan's Super Emerald to return Knothole to regular time. He has only made this transformation once and it seems probable that the environment influenced his change to this state as well as Solar Sonic and Polar Sonic after becoming Ultra Sonic and traversing across all of Mobius. It is unknown, but some fans believe this form may be able to control plants. Category:Alternate Forms